


Starry Field

by Rainewritesfanfics



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Aftermath, Contemplation, Gen, Missing someone, midnight talks, queen and knight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:55:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22908937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainewritesfanfics/pseuds/Rainewritesfanfics
Summary: It’s been years since the Council made their decision, but the newly-coronated Queen of Kinmoku cannot help the sadness that still simmers beneath her mask.Maker is one of the few who can see through the cracks in her queen’s facade.
Relationships: Princess Kakyuu & Taiki Kou, Seiya Kou/Tsukino Usagi
Kudos: 17





	Starry Field

Kakyuu startled at the gentle hand on her arm.

Her sunset eyes found Maker’s concerned gaze when she finally managed to lift her heavy head.

Maker tugged her dark glove off before reaching over and caressing the sticky tears from Kakyuu’s flushed cheeks.

“What worries you, my queen?” 

Kakyuu chuckled, though it was a cracked, sad sound.

She must really look a mess if she warranted the voice her guardian usually reserved for small, wounded creatures.

“Maker...”

“Yes, Your Majesty?”

Kakyuu hesitated. She knew that her next words would bring pain. Still, she needed this moment of selfishness, standing there on the balcony with the desert breeze and the red moonlight. 

“Do-“ Kakyuu nearly swallowed her leaden tongue. 

Maker waited. Waiting for Kakyuu was easy. It always had been. She’d done it for months once. She could easily stand the seconds that ticked between them like a small millennium.

When Kakyuu found her words, it was not what either of them wanted to hear. “Do you miss her, too?” 

Kakyuu tried to duck her head, but she wasn’t fast enough to miss Maker’s face crumble.

A shaky breath echoed between them. “Of course I do,” Maker affirmed lacing her bare fingers through Kakyuu’s and staring out at the field of constellations that decorated their night sky. “I miss her every day.”

Kakyuu sighed and turned toward where she thought the distant, blue planet must be. “Do you think she’s happy?”

“I do,” Maker replied with a sigh of her own. “I really do.”

A silence stretched between them. One that itched to be broken.

Kakyuu opened her other hand to reveal the blue tinted star in her palm. “They were wrong, Maker.”

“I know.”

Kakyuu clenched her other fist and scowled. “If I had been queen at the time, I’d never have allowed the ruling.”

Maker hesitated, but placed her palm over Kakyuu’s, such that the grooves of the dormant crystal were pressed into their skin. Not enough to hurt. Just enough to feel real.

“I know,” Maker assured. “She knew, too.”

Kakyuu’s shoulders dropped just as the wind came in and swept their hair up with the patterned curtains. 

“Treason,” she choked, bringing a hand to her mouth as though the word alone was enough to make her retch. “How could they say that? They sat there, alive because of Serenity. Because of you three. How dare they! Those horrid old men.”

The queen’s eyes widened, and she bit her lip. “Forgive me, Maker. It’s not polite for me to speak in such a way.”

“Forget manners,” Maker said firmly. “At least with me, you don’t have to hide it.” Maker unwound their fingers and cradled Kakyuu’s face in her hand. She stared into those tired eyes, knowing she looked much the same. “Be angry,” she urged, speaking to herself as much as to Kakyuu. “Be sad. Feel things to their fullest.”

Kakyuu sighed and turned her head toward their red moon. 

“I am mad,” Kakyuu relented when she finally met Maker’s gaze. “Angry. Frustrated. I miss her so much. I wish I could just teleport over to Earth and bring her home!” Kakyuu wrinkled her nose. “Those awful aristocrats! Exiling my general! My best friend!” 

Maker watched her queen crumble. “My best friend...”

Maker pulled Kakyuu into an embrace and rubbed small circles into her back just above the edge of her nightgown. “They don’t understand love,” Maker tried to rationalize. “I didn’t either, once upon a time. Now I know better.”

Kakyuu hummed and buried her face in the crook of her guard’s neck.

“Seiya did understand,” Maker said. “She does. She knows how you fought for her. And I know she misses you just as much.”

“It’s not fair,” Kakyuu mumbled into Maker’s shoulder. Her tone was very nearly childish, but Maker said nothing. She kept rubbing those small circles.

“Sometimes,” Kakyuu confessed long after the winds had died down, “sometimes I feel envious.”

“Of Seiya?”

Kakyuu shook her head, just barely. “Of Serenity.”

Maker’s gaze softened. “I know I cannot replace Seiya, no one can,” Maker soothed, letting her transformation fall, “But you will always have me.”

Kakyuu’s eyes glittered with tears. She stood on her toes and leaned up to kiss Taiki’s cheek. “I know.” And then. “Thank you.”

As the first rays of Kinmoku’s sun illuminated the palace stone, Kakyuu sank into Taiki’s embrace. 

Before the sun’s light washed away the starry sky, Taiki took her time to point out the constellations they shared with Earth.

Perhaps, the pair mused in a moment of weakness, across that glittering field, Seiya was looking back toward Kinmoku, pointing out the same stars to her wife.

**Author's Note:**

> This piece was my way of loosely exploring an idea I had where Seiya was found guilty of treason for loving a foreign princess, and then stripped of her wings by the Council of Kinmoku. 
> 
> When forced to choose between a political marriage to a nobleman and exile, her friends urged her to return to Earth, and be happy there even if they were apart.


End file.
